Roses in the Rain
by DreamTheSenshiOfLosthope
Summary: A party in the Silver Millenium. All princesses are gathered at the Jupiter palace, but then an uninvited guest appears with something else in mind for the royals...


Princess Serena awoke just as the sun spread over the covers and turned everything to a light shade of lavender. The morning sun seemed to greet her smiling and turned her hair to shining gold. Christmas had swept swiftly over the Moon Kingdom and everything seemed to be going well. Serena gave a yawn and stretched her arms over her head. She swung herself over the side of the bed and menuvered her feet into her pink slippers. She slowly stood and made her way to the door grabbing her pink slik robe off the edge of her bed on the way out. She looked around in the hall and made her way down the stairs. "Where is everybody?" She wondered aloud to no one. A hand gentlygrabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "Sweety, everybody's at the Jupiter palace. Today is Christmas. Remember, darling?" Selenity's smiled gently to one side and continued to make her way down the stairs. "By the way, will you be dressed in the gown you chose, or will your pajamas suffice?" Selenity snickered at her joke. Serena knew her mother was just joking with her. Of course, she wasn't going to be seen like that.  
A few moments later, Serena stood infront of her vanity, looking at herself. She tied two pink ribbons into bows just below her ordangos, and miniature white daisies were found throughout her hair. She stood from her stool and looked at her gown. The pink material looked stunning in any light. It was snug around the top of her, but loose and flowed out from her hips to the floor. It only came to just under her arms and showed off her back, but she thought it was perfect. And her two gloves that went up to her elbows finished off the look. She was certain that nothing could possibly ruin her day, after all, it was Christmas.  
After taking the portal to Jupiter, they headed to Jupiter's kingdom. When they arrived, two guards at the front gates haulted them. "Who are you?" One of the men said glaring in Serena's direction. "I'm Queen Selenity of the Moon Kingdom and this is my daughter, Princess Serena." Serena curtsied a little, too cold to do anything else. The gurads let them pass after a few apologies. The snow crunched under their feet. Serena could barely stand how cold it was. Once they were inside, Serena couldn't believe how routine it was. First they had their coats removed, then they were announced, everybody bowed, and said 'how lovely it was to see them', then Serena and her mother mingled with the crowd.  
"Serena! What are you doing? We've been waiting all night!" Serena turned cautiously around to the angry voice to find Princess Rei, flamed up and glaring, dressed in a similar red gown. Serena hurried to Rei and apologized. Rei motioned towards everybody else, and Serena joined the group. They all chatted, danced, and were happy. Something so perfect would seemingly, be expected to last the whole time.  
  
It didn't.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
A cloaked form uproached the kingdom's gates. The guards squinted in an attempt to see the figure's face. "Hault!" The two guards said in unison as the person kept moving forward. They held out their speared-staffs in an attempt to block the entrance. The guards, now frustrated, asked again "Who are you?!" The person stopped infront of them. The guards heard a low chuckle and kept their glaring eyes lowly on the person. They moved their spears from guarding the door, to simply pointing forward at their appearant foe. The cloak suddenly fell to the ground, and crumpled itself on the snow. The guards took a step forward, and poked at the cloak. "Where do you think they went?" One asked the other, as they continued to explore. It was deafly quiet outside, and all they could hear was the wind blowing through the trees, that have long gone to sleep and the leaves left their many branches bare. Suddenly, one of the guards spoke up "I'm gonna go check around to find that thing." The other answered with a nod of his head. And before he knew it, he was left alone. He backed himself up, trying to find the wall. His back came in contact with something with thick fur. And a thin woman picked the cloak up from the ground. She took collection of her clothes and motioned to something behind the guard.  
"Tyrus!" Came a yell from around the wall "I think I found something!" The guard came to a sudden stop not less then ten feet away from Tyrus and the woman across from him, and what appeared to be a werewolf. The furry beast took one clawed hand and swiped it through Tyrus' body and out his chest. The creature held his beating heart a few seconds before dropping it and throwing it's owner back against the gate. The thing stepped away. The last guard stood in absolute terror. His mouth hung open, his eyes were wide open, and he just stood there. "Come here." The woman looked at him as the wind moved over them both bringing a constant reminder, that she was nothing but trouble.  
"Now, you may be of some use to me..." 


End file.
